Late Dawns And Early Sunsets
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Itachi never thought being a vampire was a big deal. He was born this way, so why worry over it? But being a big brother was something he took seriously. It's now his job to keep Sasuke taken care of and well loved... if not TOO well-loved. ItaSasu YAOI
1. Bite

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own the song "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance (the title of this fic is from that song) **

**A/N: I have jumped on the vampire band-wagon. As much as I love being a rebel, and as much as I usually tend to flat-out refuse to go along with trends in society... I love vampires. And I love Uchihacest. So here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi peered shyly at the creature lying in the crib next to his bed. It had a round face, and thick dark hair. It's eyelashes formed crescent moons against it's cheeks. The cheeks themselves were pudgy and tinged pink. It's lips were open in a tiny 'O' and it was sleeping quietly with one hand to the side and one hand on it's belly- which was even chubbier than it's cheeks.

"Mother! What's this thing you put in here!" The child called in confusion, looking down at the little breathing ball and frowning.

Mikoto walked into her sons' room and chuckled. Her five year old was pointing an accusing finger at the new baby.

"That's your brother. His name is Sasuke."

Itachi raised a curious brow at his mother then looked back at the thing and looked down at himself.

"Why's he so fat?" The weasel asked, taking in his own slim frame and wondering how his muscular father and tiny mother had produced such a chunky child.

"All babies are chubby, dear. It's nothing to worry about." Mikoto said with a gentle smile. "Were you worried when you woke up to see him in here? I'm sorry, I should have asked before I just moved him in under you like this."

Itachi frowned. "No, he's my brother. Of course he should be with me..." the boy mumbled.

Mikoto smiled, glad that Itachi felt a sense of responsibility for his brother. "Okay, well you stay with him for a short while. Your father and I are gonna go see what can be done about some food for you boys. I'll be back soon, Obito's downstairs if you need anything.

Itachi nodded as his mother exited the room, then went back to looking at his new brother. He wrinkled his brow and frowned at the baby. "Hn. You look like a tomato." He said matter-of-factly. "You're round and red. Some human would mistake you for an apple or a tomato and try to eat you right up."

Sasuke yawned and opened his eyes, gazing up at Itachi with immediate adoration. Itachi smirked. "You've got pitch black eyes." He commented. "Two little black spots. I could dye your hair green and pass you off as a strawberry."

Sasuke scrunched up his nose and sneezed, then blinked his eyes some more. After a moment of eye contact with his brother, he let out a low discomforted hiss and brought one of his tiny hands to his throat.

"I know, Otouto. I'm thirsty too. That's normal when you first wake up, you'll get used to it. Me and you aren't old enough to go hunting yet, though. We've gotta wait for the grown-ups to come back."

Sasuke whined, pressing his hand more insistently against his neck in an attempt to sooth the burning itching sensation from the outside. Then he stopped, and sniffed the air. He reached up and grasped one of Itachi's fingers firmly, then tried to bring it to his lips.

"I know I smell like food to you right now, but there's no point in that. I'm like you. You'll learn all about it later in school. Vampire blood doesn't provide any nutrients to other vampires. It'll quench your thirst, but we need you to get all the vitamins and stuff from human blood so that you can get big and strong!"

Sasuke stared blankly at his brother for a minute, then resumed his gnawing on Itachi's finger. He didn't have any teeth, so it wasn't puncturing the skin, and he wasn't getting any blood. The baby squealed angrily and tried to bite harder, still to no avail.

The older boy sighed. "You don't listen... fine. I guess I could give you _some. _You're already really fat anyway."

Itachi pulled his finger away and put it into his own mouth, he turned towards Sasuke and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Your baby slobber tastes like cabbage." He stated plainly before extending his fangs slightly, just enough to give his finger a small nick. Then he held it out in front of Sasuke's lips.

Itachi smiled as his brother sucked on his finger. The baby purred and closed his eyes in satisfaction. "Is it good? I tried my own once and Shisui teased me about it. Oh, you don't know him yet, but he's our cousin. He's older than us though, but he helps bring blood home. He said that vampires who suck their own blood are asexual, but when I asked Mother what that means she said it's an adult word and I should try to forget it."

Sasuke released his brother's finger from his lips, and instead grabbed onto it with his hand, wanting to hold onto it and make sure that this strange warm feeling and the beautiful voice didn't leave him.

"Full? I guess you're body's not that big so you're easier to fill up. You don't do much, you know... Are you sleepy? I bet you are. I'm always sleepy after I feed. Here, come lay down with me, you shouldn't have to be trapped in a cage like that. Do you mind if I pick you up?"

Itachi looked down at the infant. Of course there was no response to his question, so he lifted the babe and cradled it close to his chest before lying down in his bed.

Sasuke curled into himself atop Itachi's chest and went right to sleep. Itachi smiled. "You're cute." He mumbled before drifting into unconsciousness.

Only about an hour later a servant came in and woke them gently. "Young masters, it's time for you to go feed. Everyone's downstairs already."

Itachi nodded sleepily and lifted Sasuke up with him as he stood. They made their way down the steps and into the living room where the rest of their family was already sitting. They'd already fed and were now waiting for the children to have their thirst quenched. It was the regular nightly routine. He passed the still sleeping baby off to his mother and sat down next to the still body lying on the ground, bending over gracefully to bite down on the soft flesh of the stranger's neck.

Mikoto held a bottle of warm red liquid to her younger sons lips, but he didn't even stir enough to wake. "That's odd... the smell should have woken him..." She said to herself.

Itachi sat up and licked his lips then turned to his mother. "I fed him already. He was clawing at his neck."

She nodded. "Okay, that's fine for now. But don't let him bite you once he gets teeth." She said sternly.

Itachi frowned. "Why?"

"Cus it's gay!" Shisui teased.

Obito gave Shisui a glare that demanded good behaviour and looked at Itachi. "When a vampire surrenders themselves for another vampire to bite, it's usually taken as very... erotic."

"What's that mean? Is it the same as asexual?" Itachi asked, very much wanting to know why it was so bad for his brother to bite him. He'd seen his uncles biting each other once, and they were brothers too...

"_No_. It's _homo_sexual." Shisui blurted, earning another glare from the adults in the room.

Itachi frowned. Being a five year old got really complicated once you added a baby brother into the picture... there were a bunch of new rules...

"Is that bad?" He asked.

Mikoto sighed. "No, being homosexual isn't bad... you'll learn about that later. You should forget that word for now, just don't let Sasuke actually _bite _you, okay? It's fine to give him your blood if you make the wound yourself."

Itachi nodded. "Okay, Mother."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

That was the first promise to his mother that Itachi ever broke.

**A/N: I hope you're liking this fic! I'm enjoying my end! Please Review! And Take My Poll! **

**Love you for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	2. Erotic

**REVIEW REPLY: Hello there madam "her glitchyness" Thanks for the review! Yes, I take requests, feel free to message me when you sign in or leave your request as part of your review for this chapter. About the cabbage: I have this tendency to build a world in my mind and not get it out correctly on the keyboard- I do mention previously something about Sasuke learning something or another in "school". I think that in vampire school, one of the things that young vamps learn is how to identify and detect the different flavours and characteristics of human foods. Sort of like a culture class. Which is also why Itachi keeps comparing Sasuke to fruits- because he's learning about foods, and trying different foods, and doing that thing that kids to when they find a way to talk about the things they learned in school because they like feeling intelligent. I probably should have put that in somewhere... but I didn't, so oh well. That's why he knows what cabbage tastes like. If you're also interested in knowing why that's specifically the flavour of Sasuke's baby slobber that would be because when Itachi's a human (like in the show or manga) his favourite food is cabbage =D Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I know this review reply is WAY too long, but I get ahead of myself... soo... Gomen!**

**A/N: I just spent so much time responding to that review... I can't even think up much of an authors note...**

**Enjoy!**

_'Don't let your brother bite you. Do. Not. Let your brother bite you. He has teeth. He can't bite you. It's wrong. It's homoerotic. It's incest.'_

At one point, those were the thoughts that would cross Itachi's mind: careful, warning thoughts that played in his head like a depressing symphony made up of the voices of his coven. It was always the same with them... ever since that first bite.

But the first one had been an accident... sort of... well... not exactly. He'd known Sasuke was about to bite him- and done nothing to stop it. No, the _accident _was falling in love with the kid in the first place. If he hadn't already loved Sasuke, he would probably have been able to resist the semi-curious teeth as they first grazed against his skin. He would have pushed Sasuke away, and that would have been the end of that. Since he _was _in love with Sasuke _prior _to the "bite incident" (as his mother called it) he found himself unable to deny the child anything. Including his own blood.

A while after the "bite incident" Itachi figured that it was treated as something wrong for three reasons:

Firstly, they were both boys -Slightly disturbing.

Secondly, they were brothers- Extremely Taboo.

Lastly, Itachi first realized his feelings Sasuke was _three_- Sick.

And it _was _sick. But it's not like Itachi could do anything about it. He loved Sasuke. Not in an entirely sexual way, he didn't have much interest in sex when he was eight, but also in much more than a brotherly way... He wanted to hold him, and spoil him, and pet his hair, and kiss little tomato-cheeks, and sleep next to him every night. Was that really so bad? Was that really such an awful thing for an eight year old to do to their three year old brother? No... not _that _bad. But the bite was... a lot of things.

When he'd realized what Sasuke was about to do, he'd almost said no... and what a fool he would have been. It was kind of everyone's fault. At eight, Itachi was considered old enough to hunt humans between the ages of ten and fifteen. Small children couldn't donate blood without major health risk, and Itachi was still too young to prey on adults.

This meant that Sasuke was the only reason that people actually had to be kidnapped and brought back to the complex, and since it was never really decided who was supposed to find someone for him, sometimes people forgot.

Itachi never thought it was that big a deal that Sasuke would go a day without feeding. He was still chubby, so he could take it. Or at least, that's the way it seemed to _him. _Which is why he never could have imagined how parched his little brother was when they lied down for bed that night.

They were laying close together, and Sasuke's face was comfortably nuzzled into his brother's neck. It had been one of those nights when he hadn't fed, and it was already seven a.m. so the sun had everyone feeling a little irritable and distraught. Itachi realized when he felt moist lips against his neck that Sasuke was tempted by the blood he could smell and at that distance, _feel. _

"Niki?" The boy asked in a whisper-like yet somewhat desperate tone.

There were plenty of responses that would have been appropriate. Like:

_"Sasuke, you mustn't bite. I'll ask mother to get you something."_

_"Hold on, Otouto. I'll make the cut myself."_

_"I already promised that I wouldn't let you, just hold on until tomorrow night."_

or even:

_"Here, take my finger, Sasuke. Don't do it someplace so sensitive."_

But Itachi hadn't said any of those things. He hadn't said anything. He'd tilted his head upwards, further exposing his neck, a moment later he felt soft teeth grazing against his flesh. A short-lived sting and then...

Some emotion that he was not yet able to understand. A new connection that was born between he and Sasuke. A charitable feeling, that he was giving himself to his brother. He was, in that moment, Sasuke's possession. He was giving his brother his blood - the most prized liquid any vampire could ever acquire_. _The force that kept him alive_. _He was giving Sasuke his _life. _Yet at the same time... he was living _through_ him, and because of that, he wouldn't die. His life belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke was alive, so _he _was alive as a part of him.

Even as he was trying to find a way of describing the sensation of surrender, he felt another feeling washing over him. An odd tingle spreading from the spot on his neck that Sasuke was sucking, and spreading first upwards- suffocating his thoughts in a hazy gaze... then traveling lower... making him want Sasuke to be closer... but why? What was this odd curling that was building in his stomach?

Before he had time to identify it, his mother was bursting into the room and snatching Sasuke off of his neck. The violent withdrawal of the toddler was very painful for Itachi, but he didn't voice much complaint- deciding that a tiny yelp would suffice.

Mikoto quickly placed her youngest son none-too-gently into the crib that he was supposed to sleep in and rushed over to the elder boy.

"Itachi? Oh gosh. Are you okay? How do you feel? How long did you let him-"

"Just for a second." That was a lie. "I feel fine." That... wasn't exactly the truth.

"Are you sure? You don't feel strange in any way?"

Of course he felt strange. But if he told her that, she'd separate them. "No, I feel perfectly alright."

Mikoto hate gratefully left it at that and stopped pestering her son. That was the first day Sasuke actually slept in the crib. Around two pm, Itachi snuck out of bed and went down to the families library.

Something had stuck in his head... that unknown emotion he'd had must have had a name. And there were a few things that he would have to figure out if he wanted to know.

He climbed the small step ladder and reached up to the shelf. There it was... Now, to get some answers. Itachi opened the book, flicking over to the page he needed. There it was. So this was the feeling he'd had. How strange, the word that he'd been confused about for so long was back in his life yet again.

**E-ROT-IC**

–_**adjective**_**Also,****e·rot·i·cal.**

**1.****arousing ****o r****satisfying ****sexual ****desire:**_**an **__**erotic **__**dance.**_

**2.****of, ****pertaining ****to,****or ****treating ****of ****sexual ****love****; ****amatory:**_**an erotic **__**novel.**_

**3.****subject ****to ****or ****marked ****by ****strong ****sexual ****desire**

Erotic, eh? So he was being "marked by sexual desire" when Sasuke bit him. Shisui had already made him plenty aware of what "sexual desire" was. But Itachi'd never had the guts to ask Obito what "erotic" meant. Now he understood. And now he'd had a taste of that feeling. But that wouldn't be the last time.

Itachi sighed, turning slightly in his bed as he remembered that first bite. It had reoccurred so many times in the past two years. Sasuke was getting old enough to understand that it was a secret, and he couldn't tell or do it at such a venerable time again.

The weasel looked down at the slim, five-year-old lying beside him, and touched his neck. Sasuke had fallen asleep directly after taking his blood, just like the day he'd been brought home.

Itachi gently ran a loving finger across the child's neck.

"You've captured me, Otouto." He whispered, knowing that the boy couldn't hear him. "I'm yours in every way... and maybe someday, when you're a little older..." Itachi grazed a nail against the blood vein clearly visible under Sasuke's marble-white skin and continued with his private musings. "You'll be mine."

**A/N: You have NO idea how hard it was to just write "you'll be mine" I kept wanting to go back and insert "In nine hours and twenty-three minutes" before the "you'll be mine" but that would have made NO sense at all... so I resisted. **

**I know the chapters for this fic are REALLY short, but by doing that I can guarantee an update at least every week, so it's worth it, right? *hopeful eyes* **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and take my poll!**

**I love you!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Tempted

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHISASUKESAMA! **

**You asked for me to update this fic for you, and I did! See? *accomplished grin* I know that where you are, it's already been your birthday for five hours, but it's just striking midnight where I am right now, so consider this your first birthday gift on the Eastern American Time Zone!**

**Enjoy!**

How would one describe Sasuke's teasing? The slightly ticklish pain of the scratches as he ran his fangs ever-so-delicately across his brother's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still forceful enough to break the top layer of skin. It was like gently grazing oneself with a blade. In Itachi's case, it would be like a heroine addict scraping the needle across their skin without ever actually injecting themselves with the delicious drug; and Sasuke knew that.

He knew that Itachi was desperate to be bitten, but he wouldn't give the elder that satisfaction. He would continue on with this mind-game, teasing himself just as much as he was teasing his brother. Forcing himself to resist the insistent urge to sink his teeth into Itachi's flesh and drink the heavenly wine called blood. Sasuke smirked to himself at the thought. If blood was wine then Itachi's was a _very _good year. The best of the best- probably much more expensive than anyone would ever be able to afford. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about such trivial things. He'd always be allowed to drink it free of charge.

He bit down into Itachi's neck for just a moment, taking a sip of the sinfully delicious liquid, then immediately closing the wound. Not giving the weasel nearly enough time to experience the emotional pull of surrender.

Itachi sighed, instinctively leaning back even farther. The muscles in his neck strained and ached in protest, but he simply couldn't help it. Maybe if he could just expose one more inch of his venerable throat, Sasuke would give in and drink properly. Of course, it didn't work. Sasuke was torturing him for a cause, and until the child got what he wanted, he was highly unlikely to do what was wanted of him.

Instead of biting down on his brother's neck, Sasuke pulled away, leaning his own head back, exposing the soft milky flesh of _his _neck to Itachi. "Don't you even feel the slightest bit tempted?" he asked breathily.

"Tempted to touch." Itachi answered, running a finger straight down Sasuke's throat, tickling the twelve year old with the feeling of his nail running softly against his Adams-apple.

Sasuke trembled, feeling the elder's face get closer. Maybe this was it... this would be the day- but no. Of course not. He frowned as Itachi spoke the next words, forever stubborn.

"Tempted to kiss." the weasel continued, kissing softly at the nape of Sasuke's neck, and working his way up, flushing the boy's cheeks as he blushed from the arousing feeling of whisper-like kisses against his throat and shoulders.

"Tempted to mark." He added, Sasuke whimpered in pleasure as his brother sucked harshly at his neck, surely leaving a very prominent purple bruise when he backed away again.

"Never tempted to taste?" He asked in a quiet voice. He knew that Itachi felt a sexual tie to him because of the amount of blood that Sasuke himself had been drinking over the past years. However- he already felt a sexual tie to Itachi regardless of the blood exchange and therefore didn't understand why it was so important that Itachi never took any blood in return.

"Forever tempted to taste," Itachi answered honestly, leaning forward again to run his tongue across Sasuke's chin, leading him downwards to again lick at the pre-teen's neck. "But never tempted to harm." he continued sadly, pulling away from his little brother's reach and standing.

"It's still too soon, Otouto." He mumbled, walking across their room to lie down on Sasuke's bed. They took turns each night, over who had to roll around a little on Sasuke's bed in order to make it appear that someone actually slept in the long-abandoned thing. Sasuke had of course been sleeping with Itachi every day since before he was out of a crib, and therefore hadn't ever used the bed at all.

"No it's not! I'm ready. What makes you assume that I can't make my own choices, Aniki? You're treating me like a baby. Worse, you're treating me like a _human _baby."

At that, Itachi couldn't help but laugh, turning on his side in Sasuke's bed for a moment to disturb the sheets. A human baby? Yes, that was even worse. Vampires reached the maturity of a human young adult at around age eleven. However- that was still immature considering that an adult vampire would of course have more wisdom than any human could acquire in a lifetime. Vampires would have a mental growth spurt around age nine, and again around age fifteen- thus making them much more clever and adapt than a mere human.

So, yes- Sasuke was quite mature for a "normal" twelve year old. But compared to the level of maturity that he would reach in the future, he was still too young. "I don't mean to treat you unfairly, Otouto. But I can tell just by your methods of persuasion that you're not ready yet. Refusing to hunt or drink properly from me are useless. You're parched, you're thin, and you're weak. What's that going to accomplish?"

Sasuke pouted and rolled his eyes. "So what if I'm thin? You have seriously _got _to stop making major life choices based on my body weight."

Itachi thought that over. Did he do that? Well, when he'd first decided to let Sasuke have some of his blood, it was because he was fat. When he'd first decided that there was no harm in letting Sasuke _bite_ him, it was because he was chubby, but not too fat. When he'd first realized that he had a sexual attraction to Sasuke, it was after catching a glimpse of the child's slim nude form- and now, he was deciding not to drink his blood because he was skinny. Hn. He _did _make a lot of major observations and choices based on Sasuke's body weight. That was interesting.

"Fine, take out thin. You're still parched and weak. Don't think that immortality means never dying. At this rate you'll be nothing but a bored mind stuck inside of a body that won't move any more. Who's to say that that's not death?"

"Okay, if you're really that concerned about it then I'll hunt."

"Good."

"On one condition."

"What?" Itachi asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Kiss me. Properly. On the lips. With tongue."

Kiss him? With tongue? What sort of absurd request was that? Of course, Itachi had considered it several times, but there was a reason that vampires didn't do too much kissing. Lips, cheeks, tongues, gums, all of it- filled with blood. It was too much of a temptation, unless you were _trying _to exchange blood, which brothers should _not _be trying to do.

Then again, brothers weren't supposed to be kissing either... or sleeping together with their limbs so entwined that there was actually a second every night when they woke up and neither of them were quite sure whose leg was whose. So, maybe they might as well just give up on the idea of behaving the way brothers were supposed to behave.

But to kiss Sasuke? There was almost zero chance that Itachi would be able to do it without biting the kid, even by accident. As soon as the pulsing of Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth his fangs would elongate and pierce the boy's lips whether he wanted them to or not. It was an instinct.

So the condition wasn't really just one- but two. Sasuke was asking for more with the kiss than he was originally. At first, he had simply wanted to be bitten. Now, he wanted to be bitten _and _kissed. Itachi had fallen into his trap perfectly. As usual, he'd followed blindly behind Sasuke and been led into a trap.

Then again, he wasn't really trying all that desperately to get out of this particular trap. He wanted it just as much as Sasuke did, he was just trying to be the bigger person and act as if he didn't.

The fact of the matter as this point, was that Sasuke was starving himself in order to attack Itachi. And it was working. "Fine. I'll kiss you."

Sasuke gave a very childish squeal of delight, and approached his brother slowly. He pressed his lips to Itachi's, trembling as he felt those plump lips against his. So full, so fresh... lips bled easily, just a single nick and he could taste Itachi's delicious essence, but no. This wasn't the time for Sasuke to drink. It was the other way around.

He slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth, exploring the heated cavern expertly, and grinning as he felt the slow growth of Itachi's teeth. They could feel the heat of Sasuke's tongue, sense the pulse of his blood, it tempted them, no matter how much willpower Itachi still held on to.

The more tempted they were, the sharper and longer they got. Sasuke licked at his brother's fangs, teasing the sharp point, pressing against the back, and feeling a heat build in his stomach as Itachi hissed from his brother's teasing motions.

Sasuke curled his tongue around Itachi's elongated tooth, running it up and down up and down, adoring the way the tooth got longer, sharper, so sharp now that if Sasuke were only to touch the tip with his tongue, it would stab into him. So, of course, that's exactly what he did.

Itachi and Sasuke both moaned as the elder's teeth sank into his brother's tongue. Now that Itachi was started, it was hard for him to stop, and he drank greedily, almost forgetting that Sasuke hadn't fed in ages and couldn't afford to lose much without going into fatigue.

Sasuke was in a state of utter shock. He understood now, the way Itachi had tried to describe the feeling of giving your very life, body, and _soul _to someone else. It was a beautiful thing, and unable to resist, Sasuke bit down on Itachi's lip, and also began to drink.

Itachi almost choked, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of drinking from Sasuke while having Sasuke feed on him at the same time. He'd never felt more connected with his brother than he did at that moment. If someone had tickled Itachi's foot, Sasuke would have laughed. They were one body, one heart, one soul, one mind. Nothing was separate and nothing was limited. They had crushed all boundaries, overcome all difficulties, and ignored all sin.

And now that they'd done it, there was no way they'd ever be able to look back. Their path together had seemed so tattered and well-traveled before. But all that was lost now, they had been reborn within each other, and from that moment on, their story was only just beginning.

**A/N: There we go. Finally we're done with all the pre-plot positioning... now it's time to get on with this fic, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed these past few chapters! Please grace me with a review and go take my poll!**

**Love you so very much for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	4. Sharing

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. This chapter is really goofy- and would be pointless if it weren't for the plot. You guys didn't forget that there was one of those involved, did ya?**

**Enjoy!**

The Uchiha's weren't the only coven in the Konoha area. There were two other pure-blood covens, the Subaku's and the Hyuuga's. Then there were the less prominent covens, the Nara's and the Inuzuka's. The Uchiha's were by far the most respectable though, which is why Itachi was so opposed to the idea of shaming his family name when Sasuke made an absurd suggestion one day.

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon, not _everyone _just our closest friends!" Sasuke pleaded, tugging insistently on his brother's sleeve as if that would do something to assist his case.

"What exactly would you have us tell them? That we kiss? That we take a sip of each others blood from time to time?" Itachi asked.

He was quite disturbed with this request. He himself wasn't nearly as much of a social butterfly as his brother- and certainly couldn't understand why on earth Sasuke would want to tell people about their relationship- if you could call what they did a relationship.

"No, silly! We'll tell them that we're going steady!"

Itachi chuckled. "Honestly, Otouto. You've _got _to stop watching 50's movies."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue wiggled it childishly at his brother. "Shut up! I barely even watch 50's movies!"

"Wasn't it just last week that you were bragging about how you've memorized the entirety of _Grease_?"

"I will have you know that _Grease _is not a 50's movie! It's a 70's movie that happens to have a 50's setting! So _there_!"

Itachi shrugged. "Okay, whatever. That's not so bad anyway, the obsession that disturbs me is you and these old-time Dracula films... They're completely unauthentic."

"Aniki! You're changing the subject!"

Itachi sighed and leaned back in his chair, deciding that if it really was _just _their closest friends then maybe this would be somewhat tolerable. "Okay, fine. You can tell the _closest _of our friends. Don't say anything outlandish though- like that we're _going steady_."

"Yay! Okay, I won't! I'm gonna go hunt now... unless..." Sasuke looked at his brother with a seductive smirk.

"Are you trying to kill me? You drained me half-dead at sunset already."

The younger only giggled. "I guess we can call that the extra special vampire version of morning wood. Ne, Nii-San?

Itachi frowned. Sasuke knew way too much about human culture. It was really unsettling. It wasn't normal for a vampire to think of humans as anything other than a meal- yet Sasuke was always fraternizing with them, and reading about their history, and using their vulgar terms, and their slang and- ugh! It was terrible. He was almost as bad as Shisui. Except for the fact that Shisui was actually up-to-date, while Sasuke seemed trapped somewhere between the late 50's and early 90's... Itachi chuckled. His Otouto truly was adorable. Even now at thirteen years old there were times when Itachi could swear he saw the exact same tomato-faced little ball of a child. Then, of course there were the times where at _only _thirteen years old Sasuke appeared before him as some sort of deity with a divine mission to seduce him without even trying.

Sasuke hunted. He'd learned far earlier in life that he and Itachi couldn't hunt together- once the bloodlust took over, they never remembered to focus on the _human. _It was quite pathetic actually- so they went separately. He found a nice guy, probably around seventeen, wouldn't miss a drop of his blood. Slowly, and gracefully, Sasuke leapt. He sucked only for a few short moments- having filled himself with Itachi's blood that morning. With a satisfied grunt, he shoved the now- sickly body away from himself and stood. Now, what to do? Oh! Right! He could go tell everyone!

**Gaara...**

Sasuke and Itachi arrived at the Subaku complex quite early in the night. It was still only around eleven p.m. and everyone was a little groggy from waking. Gaara, however- wasn't to big on sleep anyway, and he had the bags under his eyes and the lack of eyebrows to prove it. (Sasuke had a theory that eyebrows only grew when you were asleep, and that's why Gaara never seemed to have even the tiniest hint of a hair above his eyes.)

"Good Morning, Gaara!"

The woeful looking young vampire lord gazed up at his friend with disgust clearly displayed on his features. "It's not the morning, Sasuke. I know you're into these mortal phrases as of late, but if you _must _use them, at _least _use them correctly."

Sasuke pointed to Gaara with his thumb, grinning broadly. "This guy's a _riot!_" He said with a hearty laugh. Itachi just stared at his brother blankly, not at all understanding what on earth that meant.

"Anyway, Gaara. We're actually here because we have a very important, interesting, engaging, and captivating announcement."

"You're overselling it Otouto." Itachi mumbled under his breath, knowing that all of those adjectives would be overkill to any _normal _person. To someone as monotone as Gaara, it was even more inaccurate.

"Okay. Then announce it." Gaara answered calmly, looking down at his nails as if he was trying to decide if it was actually worth the energy to pick at one in boredom.

"Itachi and I are going steady!"

Itachi face-palmed. He had specificallysaid that they could call it anything _but _going steady.

Gaara just looked up at Sasuke with the same disinterested expression he always wore. "Is that all?"

"You're not excited?" the young raven asked with a pout.

"You guys have been breaking the rules together since you were kids, haven't you?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Sasuke asked. Itachi even raised a curious brow. He knew they weren't that obvious about it- or else Shisui would already have found out and told everyone. Then again, Gaara was quite the observant individual.

The red-head shrugged. "Lucky guess. I remember all that fuss about you biting Itachi a while back, and you guys are so much more close than I am with my brother that I just assumed there was a romantic interest as well."

Sasuke pouted. He had hoped that for once in his life he'd actually succeed in surprising his friend- but no luck there.

**Shikamaru...**

Shikamaru Nara stared blankly at the excited black eyes across from him. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

It wasn't normal for the Uchiha brothers to show up in his study as early as midnight and it was even less normal for the younger of those brother's to randomly sit down across from him at the Shogi table.

"I'm gonna play you at Shogi!"

"Why?"

"I wanna bet on this game."

"Why?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun."

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied, setting up the board for a new game, since he'd originally been playing himself.

"So, here's how this works- If I win, you have to tell me a secret, and If _you _win, then I have to tell you one!"

The strategist frowned. "Sasuke, if you want to tell me-"

"NO! We're doing it the fun way!" Itachi shook his head, watching as his brother moved his piece on the board. He sat back in the chair, hoping that maybe he could take a quick cat nap before they finished... It didn't work out that way.

_-forty eight seconds later-_

"There, I won. What's your secret?"

"Itachi and I are secret lovers!"

"Oh, right... Gaara told me you were probably gonna waste my time with that sometime this week..."

Again, Sasuke pouted. No luck here either.

**Neji...**

"Yes, let them in." the long haired teen set to the servant girl assigned to his wing of the house. The Uchiha brother's strode in confidently, and the Hyuuga held a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"We've got big news!" Sasuke squealed, paying absolutely _no _mind to the fact that they were clearly supposed to be using their "indoor voices"

"_Hush! _It's 4 a.m.! If your news can't wait until Naruto's awake then at least say it quietly!" Neji whisper hissed in reply.

Sasuke frowned, realizing that perhaps out of all the vampires he knew, Neji was the worst to visit at this time. Everyone else would have thought it a convenient hour... Nonetheless, Sasuke respected his friend's wishes and lowered his voice.

"Itachi and I are a couple!" He whisper-yelled with glee.

Alas, Sasuke's announcement was met with a reaction- but still not a surprised one. It was simply a gentle smile. "That's pretty interesting..." Neji commented.

Itachi chuckled. He'd known that the Hyuuga would barely be phased.

"_Interesting? _That's it? What about risqué, or taboo, or forbidden? Aren't you going to _judge_?"

Neji scoffed. "Don't be silly, Sasuke. My lover is a _human. _In our society that tops _brother _ten-fold. Why on earth would I care what you do with Itachi?"

Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping blonde bundle in his best friend's bed. "You haven't changed him yet?"

Neji shook his head. "He won't be a pureblood when I change him, he'll stop ageing as soon as he crosses over and no one wants to be thirteen forever."

"Oh, right. Hmmmm... I never thought about that. Nii-San, you're eighteen, aren't you ready to stop aging?"

Itachi shook his head. "I like our age difference. I'm not stopping till you stop... I was thinking I'd stop at twenty-five, and you can stop at twenty."

Naruto shifted slightly in his sleep, blinking his eyes open and gazing around the room confusedly.

"Why's he looking around like a lost idiot? Doesn't he live here?" Sasuke asked.

"It takes a moment for human eyes to adjust. I'm going to try and coax him back to sleep, else he won't be well rested for his school day tomorrow, please see yourselves to the door." Neji hissed, immediately defensive that Sasuke had called the love of his life an idiot. That was one of Neji's signature characteristics, he was very easily upset- but he didn't hold a grudge for very long. -Although he'd never actually _forget _what the person did, and could easily get himself upset over it time and time again...

Sasuke and Itachi bowed respectively and exited the room. They only had one stop left.

**Kiba...**

"Aniki, _help!_"

Itachi was on the floor laughing. Sasuke's decision to tell his fellow human-made-vampire-film enthusiast about their relationship had backfired- in the most amusing of ways. Kiba had been surprised, and that satisfied the little Uchiha a lot. However- his next reaction was to burst out in song, and Sasuke was _not _happy about that.

"Sorry, Otouto. You're the one who decided to tell him. It's almost over, this one coming up is the last verse, isn't it?"

"IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!"

Kiba ignored their mock-argument and continued on with his song.

"My Shangri-La! I can't forget! Why you were mine! I need you nnoooooooooowwwwww!" The canine-like vampire yelled at the top of his lungs- truly putting his all into the tune. It was a good song... that wasn't the problem.

"Kiba, SHUT UP!" Sasuke screeched.

The Inuzuka, of course, did not comply. "Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy little Sasuke! Thou Shall not faaaall! Cooooome, come to your brother! Thou shall not diieeee! Unnnnchain me Sasuke! Thou shall not feeeaaarrr! Looooove is with your brother! Thou shall not kiiiiiiill!" He repeated that bit several times before finally shutting up.

Sasuke glared at his friend angrily. "You _tool_!" He yelled.

Kiba barked out a hearty laugh. "Oh, c'mon! It's a really good song!"

Sasuke pouted. "I am _not _a girl!"

"No one's calling you a girl!"

"YOU'RE SUBSTITUTING MY NAME FOR THE WORD SISTER!"

"Okay, but that's _very _indirect. C'mon, don't be like that. I'm seriously really happy for you guys!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked dreamily collapsing onto Itachi's lap on the floor in an unauthentic display of dramatic affection.

"Yes, really. Now get out of here before I get sick of you two!"

Itachi stood and carried Sasuke along with him. The boy was still pretending to have fainted and didn't help to support his weight at all, but Itachi was plenty capable of carrying him anyhow. After such a long day together, he didn't care if he had to carry the teen all the way back to their bed, as long as they got there. Those were the moments that counted. The sensual, passionate time that they shared alone during the day. when no one was awake to see. There was a moment when Itachi laughed, realizing that Sasuke had pretended to be passed out for so long that he'd actually fallen asleep.

"Foolish Otouto." the weasel whispered lovingly, pecking the boys forehead as they entered their shared bedroom.

He let himself collapse on the bed, fully intending to leave Sasuke there and go hunt- but he was perhaps even more foolish than his beloved little brother, because by the time he lied down with the intention of sliding Sasuke out of his arms, he was already pulling the boy closer to his chest and drifting into sleep himself.

**A/N: Not too terrible, I hope? I know it's VERY silly, but these characters are all necessary at a later point, so I had to introduce them and I thought this would be the most simplistic way.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you SO very much for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	5. Marked

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This is a plot-central chapter. Much to ItachiSasukeSama's dismay. Don't worry though, there's still a little brotherly love xD**

**Enjoy!**

"Why do you want to know about it?"

"Can't you just answer a simple question _without _replying through another question?" Sasuke whined in annoyance.

Neji smirked. "Of course I could, but I find your inquiry to be very odd. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It's been done before! How else would a pureblood vampire be conceived?"

"It's done for that purpose exactly. There's no other socially acceptable reason for it."

Sasuke frowned and pouted sadly at his friend. "You do it though. Don't you?"

Neji nodded. "Our situations are quite different, Sasuke. My decision to sacrifice myself in such a way was not based on a desire for pleasure. It was out of love for someone who wanted me in that way- and knowing that the person I love would never understand why it's frowned upon."

"I _do_ love Itachi-Nii! It's not just out of pleasure that I want to have a sexual relationship with him. We'll both feel good, right?"

"Yes, of course. To answer your first question- yes, vampires can feel sexual pleasure. But I'd think you'd know that already by now, Sasuke. You feel sexual arousal, don't you?"

"I try not to. I don't want to embarrass Itachi… it would make him very uncomfortable to know that I get that much out of… whatever it is that we do."

Neji raised a curious eyebrow in disbelief.

"What?" Sasuke asked, suddenly quite self conscious about his words.

"Do we know the same Itachi Uchiha?" Neji asked with an amused snigger.

"What? Yes!" Sasuke fumed, already able to tell that he would be pissed off by the rest of his friend's statement.

"That would be the Itachi Uchiha who devoted every second of his life to you since the day you were shoved into his bedroom fifteen years ago?"

"Yes." The Uchiha hissed.

"The Itachi Uchiha who has on _multiple _occasions nearly _died _letting you drink your fill of his blood?"

"C'mon that's not fair! He just-"

"The Itachi Uchiha who never allowed himself a single _sip_ of your blood, lest he may harm you. The same one who _still _has to be coaxed and persuaded into biting."

"It's not my fault he's so stub-"

"The one who fell in love with you when he was too young to even understand what love _is_?"

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke insisted in an impatient whiny tone.

Neji sighed as if it should have been obvious. "Itachi has always accepted you, and always love you, and always cared for you- no matter what. You seriously think he's going to be surprised that at fifteen you're showing an interest in sex? I hate to say it Sasuke, but you're pretty fucking dense sometimes."

The raven opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." Neji said passively. He then looked up in shock when a tan skinned blonde smiled and walked into the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled as Neji immediately rose to go fawn over his lover. It must have been odd to love a human. They were so fragile and weak, and with the power a member of Neji's coven possessed, he could easily just keep Naruto as his prisoner if he wished.

That wasn't what he wanted though, he allowed the boy to come and go as he pleased. "Naruto, what are you doing here? It's nearly three in the morning, Love. You should be sleeping."

"I needed to see you." The blonde answered, the smile on his face faltered and for a moment it appeared that he was about to break out in tears.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

Sasuke tensed, able to feel the heated aura of his friend's overprotective anger from across the room. Naruto took a deep breath and walked slowly and carefully over to the middle of the room. He stood, perfectly displayed in the dim lighting.

"Sasuke, leave." Neji snapped.

"No, he can stay. It's fine. I just- I had to come here because… I don't know where else to go." Naruto whispered. He took another deep breath and started undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

"Why can't you stay at home with your parents?" Neji asked, careful to use a kind soft voice to make it clear that Naruto was welcome there, but still encouraged to go home and get some rest.

"Well, when I walked through the door, they were already… dead."

Neji's jaw dropped. Who in the world would kill Naruto's parents? Why were humans such cruel and unreasonable creatures? He tried to approach his lover, to comfort him, but stopped when he saw Sasuke's eyes widening. The silver-eyed vampire looked downwards towards where Sasuke was staring and gasped.

Naruto had finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Naruto," He whispered; sadly observing the intricate mark on the tan skin of his boyfriend's stomach.

"It burned into my skin when I touched my mother's bod- corpse."

"Neji… you _know _what that mark is." Sasuke whispered frantically.

"Shut up." The longer-haired teen snapped.

"Neji, we need to _kill _him before it-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Then you need to-"

"GET _OUT _SASUKE!"

Sasuke sighed, taking one last look at the markings on Naruto's stomach. Truly, he barely knew the kid at all, and couldn't possibly understand how a vampire could be so attached to such a mortal and _boring _creature. Still, it seemed almost unfair for Naruto to get caught up in supernatural affairs.

It sent a shiver up his spine, and he set off towards his house. Anyway, that was Neji's problem. It was highly unlikely that he'd end up getting involved. He had more personal things to worry about, like why he kept having dreams about Itachi's fangs sinking into his skin- or to be more specific, his inner thighs and lower back. Those weren't places that his Nii-San would ever bite him. It was hard enough to get Itachi to bit his goddamn _hand. _On a _rare _occasion his neck. The easiest way was still to coax the bite out of a kiss.

And yet, on some level Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be as difficult as it seemed to seduce his brother. Just as he knew that this new drama with Neji and Naruto would end up involving him. It was just a feeling he had in his gut, that Itachi would never disappoint him, and at the same time, involving himself with humans would _always _be a bad idea. Especially humans who had been… marked.

Sasuke breathed in sharply, suddenly feeling his senses overwhelmed by the smell of his brother's blood. He followed his nose up to he and Itachi's shared bedroom to see the elder sitting calmly on the bed, deliberately letting a small stream of the precious red liquid drip from his lip.

"You bit your lip." Sasuke said dumbly, staring at the flowing blood with a face of pure lust.

"How else would I get you to come home right away?" Itachi asked with a gentle smirk. He'd known that while he was out hunted his brother would never stray too far from the complex. The farthest he'd go would be the Hyūga complex, and as connected as they were Sasuke would easily be able to smell his blood from there. "Are you just going to let it continue bleeding, Otouto?"

Sasuke shook his head, quickly darting forward and lapping at the delicious metallic substance before sealing the wound. It took a major amount of restraint to not bite into his brother's lip and drink more, but he remembered Neji's comment about how he apparently had a tendency to nearly kill his brother when he fed.

Itachi frowned, sensing that his beloved was stressing about something. "It's fine, Otouto. I've had plenty today, I'm a little _too _full, actually. I'd very much appreciate if you would drink."

Sasuke nodded, and leaned closer to his brother. He gently moved Itachi's hair away from his neck and bit down softly, taking several deep gulps before backing away. It was different. It was hard to open himself up completely to his brother when he was like this, and Itachi could feel it too.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, internally freaking out at the idea of not knowing what was wrong with his brother. It had rarely ever happened before, surely during all the years of knowing each other they'd gotten into several arguments and had a few misunderstandings- but never had they been so completely out of touch. "You're not telling me something, what is it?"

Sasuke crawled into the older Uchiha's lap, he knew he was too old for such things, but neither of them really cared. "There's two things, actually." Sasuke mumbled, against his brother's ear, sucking gently at the lobe, letting it graze against his teeth and elongating his fangs, deliberately teasing himself.

"The one that's been on my mind a lot lately is that- well, to put it lightly; I want to take the next step in our relationship."

"What next step?"

"You know… the _next step._"

"You mean, in a romantic way?"

"Yes, in a _very _romantic way."

Itachi sighed, wrapping his arms around his brother and leaning back on the bed, letting Sasuke's weight rest on his chest. "I understand. We'll talk about that later, I promise. I figured it was only a matter of time, you're around that age. What about the other thing that's bothering y-"

Itachi gasped as Sasuke's teeth unexpectedly sunk into his neck. The weasel moaned, lost in the feeling of being claimed properly by his brother. Apparently whatever the second thing was, it clearly wasn't bothering Sasuke _that _much.

But Itachi was wrong. Sasuke was _very _bothered by what he'd seen just a few short minutes ago. He was sad for Neji, sympathetic for Naruto, but most of all, he was distraught. Distraught because he knew _exactly _how it got there, and exactly _who _had put it there.

Even worse, he couldn't dare tell a soul.

**A/N: Not too confusing, right? Idk why it would be, it just seemed a little fast pace… anyway, I'm in California at the moment so updates will be slightly less frequent, as I'm not as comfortable sitting in front of my host's computer all day… that wouldn't make me a very good guest. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Anyway, please review and take my poll!**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Mkay this is the next chapter… I'm ultra sleepy so I'm not doing much of an authors note.**

**Enjoy!**

"Otouto, I need to go hunt, are you okay by yourself?"

Sasuke rolled over grumpily and looked out of the window. "The sun's barely set… why are you leaving so early?" he groaned.

Itachi chuckled and kissed his brother gently on the neck. "Because I need to feed… and you've been tempting me all day. I can't wait any longer."

Sasuke took advantage of their position, reaching up to tangle his hands in Itachi's hair. He pressed the weasel's lips closer to his neck. "Drink." He whispered. His voice was shaking partly from still being exhausted and partly from lust.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat and he felt his fangs elongating instinctively. He could feel Sasuke's pulse against his lips, drawing him in. The smell was intoxicating and the feeling of the blood against his skin was hypnotizing.

"You're such a tease, Otouto."

Sasuke chuckled, leaning his head back farther to display even more of his moonlight pale flesh. "It's not teasing if I don't pull back, and you know that I won't. I'm giving myself to you. Will you not accept?"

Itachi sighed and opened his mouth, letting his teeth sink into his brother's neck. He purred at the taste as the blood flowed into his mouth. It was ultimate submission, he didn't even have to suck. Sasuke was allowing him to drink as he pleased with little to no effort.

The younger Uchiha moaned, already high on the rush of Itachi's bite. He could feel each drop of his blood as it leaked into his brother's mouth, traveled down his brother's throat and distributed itself into his brother's veins.

In truth, he was letting Itachi drink too much, but he could always grab a snack later. Itachi realized that soon enough though, when he saw his brother's pale skin manage to go down a shade lighter somehow. He hastily sealed the wound and pulled away.

"Why don't you ever tell me to stop?" he asked somewhat angrily.

Sasuke gave a weak smile and lifted Itachi's hand to his lips, giving his palm a light and loving kiss. "Because I never _want_ you to stop."

The elder sighed sadly. "Go drink something." He insisted with a firm yet kind tone.

Sasuke nodded and got up. He exited the room, but not to go hunt. He had other plans that he couldn't tell his brother about. He snuck downstairs, then down more stairs to the deepest and darkest place in the complex. It was never bright here. The sun couldn't touch it. This was the place where the elders slept, but if Sasuke's suspicions were correct, there was _at least _one Uchiha elder who was very much awake.

He walked down deeper into the dark, he could feel his eyes glowing red, helping him to see in this darkest of dark. He reached his destination and walked as calmly as possible- not wanting to disturb the rest of any other sleeping ancestors.

This place was set up like sort of a throne room, and just as he'd suspected the throne was occupied. The elder sat slumped to the right, sleeping peacefully as another hand stroked his hair lightly.

Sasuke looked up and let his eyes meet the matching ones across the room. He approached slowly and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted before he could speak.

"I must ask that you not wake my brother, Sasuke-Kun. Please step away from us and let him rest." The man said sternly, continuing to run his fingers through that insane mane of hair.

Sasuke frowned. This was not who he'd come to speak with, but maybe it would do. "I need to speak with your brother. He hurt my friend."

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible. I'm certain that he hasn't left my side for at least ten years, and I've been in this room for quite a long time."

"So you're telling me that he managed to find a demon, wake the demon, contract the demon, and have the demon possess my friend- and never left that seat?"

Sasuke glared at amused eyes. "My dear boy, you couldn't _possibly _be suggesting that my brother would do something as immoral as fraternizing with demons, could you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I know a demon seal when I see one, and I know the scent of Uchiha blood when I smell it. The only Uchihas I know who would be sick enough to contract a demon are you and your brother."

The man laughed. "Sick? Is that what the kids are calling us these days? No, I suppose the coven was calling us that quite often when we were still actively living. Do you know _why_? Have you ever asked what made Izuna and Madara Uchiha so god damn _sick?_" Sasuke gulped, able to tell that the man was getting angry as he continued his rant. "Do you understand how our names became so tainted? If you don't get it, then don't judge us for it, and if you _do _get it then be a little more careful next time and don't come before me with a half-dead body full of foreign blood- else I might assume that you can relate to me a bit more than you'd be comfortable admitting."

Sasuke gasped. He knew that if he had the blood to spare a blush would rise to his cheeks. There was no way… right? There was no way that he and Itachi had really shared enough blood for his body to have more of Itachi's blood than his own, right? Well, he _had _drained Itachi near dead the night before, and then Itachi had drained him half dead that night at sunset… it was actually quite possible. No matter. It wasn't any of Izuna's business, and whatever it was that had shamed Izuna and Madara really wasn't any of Sasuke's business. Itachi knew, so he could ask later. For now, he had to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry that I called you sick. Still, your speech doesn't explain why Madara killed my friends parents and shoved a demon down his guts."

Izuna glared at Sasuke with hatred as Madara woke, having heard his name. He looked up at Sasuke sleepily then turned to where his brother stood behind him. So quickly that Sasuke's eyes could barely process it, Madara grabbed Izuna's wrist and brought it to his lips, biting down savagely.

Izuna's other hand continued stroking his brother's hair as the elder man drank, until he began to get weak.

"You're making me weak." He said calmly, nearly collapsing to the ground as Madara continued to gulp greedily.

Sasuke watched in horror. IT looked savage, unnatural even. It was nothing like his romantic exchanging of blood with his own brother. It was rough, and violent. Izuna submitted himself completely to Madara, he didn't even complain a single time as he collapsed to the ground and Madara continued to drink.

"Stop it! You're killing him!"

Madara lifted his head from Izuna's wrist and sealed the wound.

"Why would you do that to your own brother?" Sasuke whispered. He could feel the familiar burn of tears stinging in his eyes. This is why he hated coming down here. Because Madara was sadistic and insane and should be kept sleeping at all times. Or at least, that's what he'd been raised to believe. In truth, he really didn't know that guy all that well, but he now had just cause to believe that the rumors were true.

"Don't act all high and mighty, Sasuke. You really havn't come here in a fit state to complain about a brotherly relationship. _Look _at you. Can you _see _yourself? Can you _smell _yourself? How stupid do you think we are?"

Sasuke winced, suddenly finding Madara directly in front of him. Not good. He was one very weak, very parched, very tired fifteen year old. Up against two legendary vampire elders- one of which was filled with fresh blood. Not good. Not good. Not good. He started panicking and his eyes darted between them franticly.

"What are you thinking? Trying to find a way to beat me? To kill me? To wound me, perhaps? Or were you going to dash over to my brother and try and kill him first?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He'd _told _himself not to get involved with human drama… Now he had to grow some balls and just be strong and say what he'd come to say. "Madara, why did you implant a demon in Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki? Never heard of him."

"You're lying!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He could feel Itachi's blood flaring in his veins. Truly it was much more powerful than his own- he was in luck to have it.

Madara shrugged. "I'm not lying." He bended down and took off his shoe, confusing Sasuke even more. Until he saw. Madara displayed the bottom of his foot with a smug smirk. "See that? You should recognize the signature. I can't leave this room. Or do you doubt your own father's craftsmanship?"

"Why did my dad seal your foot to this room?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"Well, obviously because he doesn't want me to leave this room. The point is that unless vampires as a species are completely underestimated there's no way I'd have access to whoever Naruto Uzumaki is within the last ten years."

"Then why was the seal on his stomach marked with your blood?"

Madara shrugged again. "Dunno. Itachi, please take him back upstairs now, I'd like to get back to my eternal rest."

Sasuke jerked around quickly to see his brother standing at the edge of the room looking quite annoyed and somewhat concerned. "C'mon, Otouto. You need to hunt. Let's go."

He nodded slowly and followed Itachi back upstairs. It was a very tense silence, Sasuke knew that Itachi was upset about him keeping secrets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the elder asked in a hurt tone.

"I was scared… I always hear such scary things about the elder's… especially Izuna and Madara. I didn't want you to get caught up in it and get hurt."

"Madara Uchiha and his brother don't deserve to be locked up like that. Our father had no right to do that to them, and barely any of what you hear about them is true. Drop the subject and forget it. They're beyond our help now."

"Fine. So sorry that I _care _about your life."

Itachi sighed, and turned to look his brother in the eyes. "It doesn't bother me that you tried to protect me. It bothers me that you were afraid of them and decided to approach them as weak as you are anyway. It bothers me to know that I'm the one to made you that weak in the first place, and it bothers me that you let me. Did you see the way Izuna let his brother drain him dry like that? I don't want that for you, Sasuke. I don't want that for _us._"

"Don't be ridiculous, Aniki. That's not us. Let's just… not talk about this anymore, okay? I'm gonna go hunt- for real this time. Then I guess I'll stop by Neji's place and see if Naruto's showing any demonic qualities yet."

Itachi frowned. "Neji should kill him before that thing rips him apart from the inside out."

"Neji won't kill him. That much is quite certain. I'm much more curious in figuring out how the demon got nested in him in the first place."

"Well if he's not gonna kill him, he needs to change him. His body isn't strong enough now to fight the demon off, he might have a chance of healing if he crosses over."

"Neji won't change him this early. He thinks he's still too young."

Itachi glared at Sasuke disbelievingly. "He's gonna let him die? Slowly and painfully? Demons take their time you know, they devour the soul, then the heart, _then _the flesh. It'll be agonizing."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Neji wants to save him. And I want to help."

The weasel raised an amused yet curious eyebrow. "Wait, you want to help a _human _repel a _demon_?"

Sasuke nodded. "You'll help me help him, right?"

Itachi nodded, leaning down and kissing his brother's lips gently. "I'll support you no matter what you do. You know that. But please, don't do anything to get yourself killed."

Sasuke smiled, and returned with another gentle kiss. "Of course I won't. I'd never leave you alone like that."

"Did you know that I find you perfect in every way?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll remind you of that next time I piss you off and see if you still believe it." He commented jokingly as he walked off to go hunt.

"Don't stay out for too long!" Itachi called after him.

"I won't! See you later!"

Itachi smiled hearing the soft thud of his brother jumping out of the hallway window. He was worried for Sasuke, he was _always _worried for Sasuke. It was more than just a brotherly thing. It was more than the feeling of dependence that they had towards one another because of the blood they shared. It was out of love that he felt that way. Raw, confused, but powerful- love.

He hated and adored it all at once. But he didn't hate Sasuke. He couldn't feel anything for his beloved Otouto other than adoration and love… and maybe lust. He'd promised to talk about the lust with him. Maybe when he got back from hunting. Then they'd talk.

Itachi sighed, walking into his room and flopping out on the bed. All that he thought about was Sasuke. It had been like that for the past fifteen years. He lived breathed and bled only for Sasuke. And he couldn't have asked for a better existence.

**A/N: For those of you who know me- you're probably afraid that Madara and Izuna are about to take over this fic. They're not. They're very, very, VERY minor characters in this one… kind of… right now… they're kind of involved actually, but you won't be seeing much of them so don't get too excited. **

**Please review and take my poll!**

**I love you so much for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	7. Food

**A/N: I updated, but obviously you have figured that out by now, huh? **

**Enjoy! **

Sasuke smiled lightly at the woman who always answered the door to the Hyuuga residency. He knew she hated him. He would hate himself to, if he'd showed up at a vampire's home at only five in the evening on a bright and sunny day such as this one. He'd suffered many a confused look from the humans who he passed on the street, as they took in his dark hoodie and obscenely large black umbrella, but he didn't mind. Silly humans. They liked to be so cruel at times, as if his family alone couldn't single-handedly wipe out every single mortal being in the entire country in an hour's time.

"Uchiha-Kun, Neji-Sama is sleeping, please visit again later in the night."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not here visiting him today." Sasuke commented, easily stepping around the intrusive woman and bolting down the stairs to his friend's bedroom. It was true, he had no intention of waking Neji up. He was here to check up on Naruto. He hadn't seen the demon seal on the boys stomach for nearly three weeks, and he wanted to make sure that it hadn't awakened any farther – although lucky for them all, the demon so far seemed not to have noticed that it was possessing Naruto and was completely dormant so far. This, however, was slightly more troublesome – as Shikamaru had pointed out – because if the demon was sleeping, that left even more of a question mark over the subject of how the damn thing had _gotten _inside of the blonde in the first place.

As Sasuke stepped into the room, he gasped out loud in sheer awe at what his eyes were seeing, and excitedly glanced from place to place, closing the door behind himself and becoming entirely boxed in by this wonderland. Naruto looked up and offered an optimistic grin.

"Sasuke! How good to see you! Come in, come in."

"You two have… renovated." The Uchiha commented breathily.

"Yeah, it was necessary since I'll be living here from now on. You like?"

"It's a proper human kitchen." Sasuke stated, walking up to the electric stove and placing his hand on a burner. "Ouch!" he shouted, not expecting the heat. "Your kitchen hurt my hand!" He whined, showing the now red and deformed flesh to Naruto in order to prove that he was, in fact, injured.

The Uzumaki scratched the back of his head nervously and let out a somehow apologetic laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that… pots get pretty hot while they're cooking. Neji touched it too. I guess I shoulda warned you."

This time it was Naruto's turn to be impressed, as he watched Sasuke extend a sharp canine tooth and cleanly slice off the burnt area, then suck at the finger until it replaced itself with new, flawless, skin. "Better already." The raven reassured. "So, what are you making?"

Naruto shrugged. "Ramen, I guess. That pot's got boiling water in it, which works for pretty much anything. I'd offer you a… er… snack, but I'm running pretty low on supply from keeping Neji well fed."

"That's fine, I'd rather try your food."

Naruto frowned. "… Really? I thought it was some sort of major disrespect to vampirism to eat human food… isn't it like banned or something?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Kids have to eat it in school. That's part of the first five years of education, experimenting with human foods. When I was a baby, Itachi used to come up with all sorts of nicknames for me based on the stuff he learned at school. By the time I was in school, they stopped asking us to eat the food, we just had to learn about it. So, I've never tried it."

"Did your brother… like it?"

"Nope! Said it was the worst taste he'd ever suffered through! He was partial to the cabbage though, I think. He says my… never mind. Anyway, so, can I try your…. Ramen? Is that what it's called?"

Naruto nodded, and pulled open a cupboard taking out three pork flavored packets of instant ramen, and plopped them into the pot, poking at it slightly to make sure that all of the noodles were successfully submerged.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto jumped slightly – having not realized that the elder teen was hovering right behind him.

"Now, we wait."

Sasuke frowned, apparently not understanding the concept of waiting for the food to be cooked, however, with a shrug, he agreed to it and sat down on a love seat, stealing a glance over at Neji – who was seemingly oblivious to his houseguest.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Would you mind showing me that symbol on your stomach, again?"

Naruto gave no verbal reply, instead choosing to simply take his shirt off and walk over to Sasuke. The Uchiha stared at it and frowned. He reached out slowly, and touched the strange marking – noting that it was definitely a demon seal, and that it was definitely sealed with blood; as a demon seal _must _be. He hovered his mouth close to the mark, before looking up at Naruto.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

Naruto didn't mind, and so Sasuke stuck his tongue out and licked across the symbol slowly, then pulled away. Definitely Uchiha blood, although it was of course quite disgusting to most vampires that Sasuke could tell that. This was, of course, from doing two of the most disrespected and looked down on things that a vampire could do – drinking one's own blood, and drinking the blood of a relative.

Sasuke knew Uchiha blood so well that he could pinpoint it a mile away, and that was _definitely _what was sealing Naruto's mark. Uchiha blood, and _strong _Uchiha blood. Perhaps even _ancient. _It had to be one of the elders, and they were all sleeping, ergo, it _had _to be Madara or Izuna… but Madara had a seal on his foot that kept him from leaving the basement, and Izuna had a seal on his back that kept him from leaving Madara, so it was impossible that they did it… right?

Ugh! Sasuke would make himself sick trying to think about it anymore. He licked at his lips absentmindedly and smiled up at Naruto as he was handed a bowl of whatever human meal they were about to eat. Along with the bowl, came two small wooden sticks that Sasuke figured must have been what humans used instead of fangs- Naruto explained that humans had knives instead of fangs, they used chopsticks instead of hands. This greatly confused Sasuke, and he pointed out that even _humans _had hands, but Naruto insisted that eating with your hands is rude in human society. Sasuke shrugged it off, and ate the food his own way, drinking the soup with ease and struggling to figure out what to do with the noodles- choking himself several times in the process. Alas, he managed to finish the bowl of ramen, and he bid Naruto farewell and went home feeling excruciatingly smug about his accomplishment.

Itachi raised a curious eyebrow as he looked up to see his brother entering their room at seven in the evening, looking so delighted. The elder simply scooted over and lifted up the covers, a silent invitation to join him in bed. He was not expecting Sasuke to be extra excited to see him, and therefore pounce atop him in joy and give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Otouto… it's too early… what's all this about?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead choosing to crash his lips against Itachi's desperately. He was, of course, not denied entry to his brother's mouth, but as soon as their lips connected, Itachi coughed and turned away.

"What is that _monstrosity _on your tongue?" The elder hissed out, biting softly into his own tongue in order to clear his mouth of the foreign and unwelcome taste.

Sasuke grinned. "It's human food! It's called ramen! It's really awful, huh?"

"Then why are you so damn happy about it? Hell, why did you _eat _it?"

Sasuke again ignored his brother's question, instead choosing to decorate Itachi's neck and jaw with delicate little kisses, and relaxing atop the elder man. Today really had been strange, he'd been up early enough to call it a _day _rather than a _night. _The little vampire was starting to get quite exhausted, and lying atop Itachi always seemed like the perfect resting place.

"You bit your tongue." Sasuke whispered, smelling the blood. Itachi didn't answer, he didn't need to. He'd known when he'd done it that his brother would be drawn to the scent, but that was fine. He was plenty full, anyway, he had enough to spare.

Sasuke connected their lips once more, in a very tired and sloppy kiss. He sucked Itachi's tongue into his mouth and moaned at the delicious taste of his brother's essence. This time, Itachi was expecting the ramen, so he wasn't as shocked by it, and didn't complain.

Sasuke was always such a tease… he toyed with Itachi's tongue, like a cat with a yarn ball, scraping his teeth against it, suckling it between his lips – doing everything but biting it, until Itachi tired of his foolish games, and bit it himself, shoving the wounded appendage farther into Sasuke's mouth, and releasing a deep breath as he felt Sasuke give in, and drink.

Sasuke sucked on the blood that he was being fed gratefully, but retreated quickly. It was nice to be fed, but drinking was only half the fun. The true experience required him to make the bite _himself. _He kissed Itachi's lips softly, then dragged his tongue across them, and nipped playfully at the weasel's nose, before lying down atop his chest, and lazily sinking his teeth into Itachi's left pectoral.

The elder didn't complain, and emitted a small whimper at that feeling of total submission that he'd come to adore. His blood was Sasuke's blood. There was barely a difference. He was Sasuke, and Sasuke was him, as the younger drank. It was Itachi himself that flowed so freely down his brother's throat, completing him, nourishing him, _filling _him.

Filling Sasuke…

Itachi shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the sudden tightening in his pajama pants. How had he allowed himself to think such foolish words? His breath became heavy, as Sasuke shivered slightly from the pleasure of his drink. This was good, yes. This was magical, yes. This was… perfect… but there was something perfect-_er. _It was silly, really. Not even a word, in fact- but the truth remained, that there was a level of pleasure above this one, that the brother's hadn't even begun to explore yet.

Itachi sighed, as Sasuke closed the wound, and quickly drifted into an effortless sleep. The elder's mind still kept repeating that same insane phrase..

_Filling _him.

To make him _full. _It was something that Itachi had done on multiple occasions – but at that particular moment he wasn't thinking of his blood that would be filling Sasuke, and he wasn't thinking of Sasuke's veins that would be full. No, Itachi's mind was on something else entirely. Something that he just _might _have to try.

**A/N: I hate this chapter. I hope you didn't. **

**Please review and take my poll. **

**I love you for reading. **

**-Beloved**


	8. Bloodlust

Itachi could not recall whether or not he had ever had a wet dream. If he had, he couldn't remember it – and if wet dreams were the same for all vampires, then he could almost guarantee that he hadn't. This was because if wet dreams were always the way they were when Sasuke had _his _first – then surely his beloved brother would have woken up, as Itachi did, from the mere _pull _of such an enticing energy in their bed.

It was the most thrilling, wonderful, and horrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life at that point. He woke, not certain why, only knowing that there was an invisible force that was _yanking _him into awareness, and then he'd seen it. Sasuke had pulled away from him, and his body was parallel to Itachi's, though now a few rather significant inches away.

His penis was erect and visibly straining against the soft cotton of his pajama bottoms, but that wasn't by far the first thing to be noticed. His eyes were shut, though in the darkness of their room, Itachi could see that they were rapidly moving beneath those beautiful thin lids. Sasuke's skin was absolutely radiant. As vampires, they lived during the night, so Itachi had long since gotten over the beauty of such pale flesh in moonlight and the resulting glow – but there was no moonlight here. There was no light at all, because it was just past midday, which meant that all precautions had already been taken to make sure that not a single drop of sunlight made its way into their family's home. Yet the boy was truly _glowing. _

Still – none of this would be the first thing that a person would notice if they were to have seen Sasuke at that moment. No, the most noticeable part of his appearance was his teeth. It seemed rather ironic, really – because a human would have expected it to be normal, perhaps, but Itachi knew better. A vampire's teeth would never be visibly seen like that. The only time they ever _got _like that, they were already sunken into a supply of fresh blood, and no one saw the way they curled and caressed a vein.

Sasuke's teeth made him look like a monster. They were longer than Itachi had ever seen them before, and they had a crescent curve that reminded him oddly of a saber toothed tiger. His mouth was open, forced as such – or they would have gone straight through his jaw. Yes, he looked like a monster, an erotic, and exquisitely beautiful monster. The exact type of monster that Itachi would have been elated to discover under his bed or in his closet. He'd never wanted his brother more than he did in that moment.

Then, there was more... _oh, _there was more. His neck... his neck looked so tempting it should have been a sin just to lay eyes on it. It was flushed red, and the veins rose tauntingly against the flesh, like they would for a human on a cold winter day. But it was not winter, and Sasuke was not cold. Everything in his body catered to a vampires most hidden and carnal desires. His teeth, so sharp that they'd slip almost painlessly into Itachi's flesh... his _own _flesh, red with the way that his blood demanded it be sucked out.

Itachi was already licking at that neck before his mind caught up to his body's actions, and he had to stop himself. He had to wonder if it was wrong to take advantage of Sasuke's helpless position, but he realized that it didn't matter if it _was _wrong. They were already underage. They were already vampires. They were already brothers. They were the absolute definition of the eternally damned, and a little sexsomnia wouldn't be what made him a bad person if he was one.

Delicately, almost afraid that such an offering wasn't even _real, _Itachi allowed just the tip of his canines to graze against Sasuke's neck. The blood came out so effortlessly and suddenly that Itachi thought for a moment that _he _was the one having a naughty dream – but at the same time, he'd never felt more awake. He felt more than heard the delectable way that Sasuke whimpered out his name in desperation as soon as the red hot liquid began seeping into his throat. Always his, always wanting only _him, _even in sleep. Itachi continued to suck, and he felt like he was drinking in Sasuke himself. It was as if every loving emotion, every lustful desire, and every cherished memory was pouring into him, down his throat, into his veins, all at such a mind-numbing speed that it would have taken his breath away had he been breathing.

Suddenly this felt so right that it was wrong. How dare he let Sasuke sleep through something as perfect as this. It was like magic, really – the way that as soon as the desire for Sasuke to be awake passed through his mind, Sasuke woke up. Itachi moaned as he felt his brother's drowsy awareness, and was astonished that they were connected enough for him to wake the younger Uchiha with nothing more than a passing whim.

Sasuke said nothing as he woke, but he made a sigh of absolute contention, then wordlessly reached for Itachi's wrist. The request was so understood that it barely crossed either of their conscious minds as Sasuke sunk his disturbingly sharp fangs into his brother's skin.

One suck, and Itachi realized he'd been hard as a rock for quite some time as his cock pulsed viciously. He shuffled himself closer to Sasuke, letting the swollen appendage find some relief for itself against his little brother's leg. Sasuke felt it there, and paused for a moment, gasping in alarm, before diving back into Itachi's wrist with a vigorous craving emotion that shocked both of them as they felt it taint the air. The younger Uchiha sucked violently, his mind tainted with some sort of anxiety that he was unfamiliar with, and then Itachi's position shifted again, and he was atop Sasuke, with his thigh between Sasuke's legs as Sasuke's thigh took the same position between his.

One tiny, barely noticeable shiver – and both of them shook with an orgasm so overpowering that they choked on the blood for a second, before hastily gulping it up, only heightening their pleasure somehow, even though that hadn't seemed possible.

It took several minutes for them to regain themselves properly, and when they did, Sasuke let out a laugh with such freedom and delight that Itachi couldn't help but smile along with him even though he had no idea what the hysteria was caused by.

"Might I ask what's so funny?" He asked casually, leaning back against the cool corner where the bed touched the wall, and kicking a leg up against his other calf as if he hadn't just had some sort of strange indescribable sort of vampire sex with his kid brother.

Sasuke just grinned. "You've been telling me we could talk about sex for quite some time now,"

Itachi nodded.

"But we haven't, not really. The subject gets changed, we get distracted, my best friend's boyfriend gets eaten by demons from the inside out – you know, the usual."

Itachi snorted, and nodded again as Sasuke continued.

"I guess it's just strange that with all the crazy stuff happening in our lives at the moment, the brief moment of normalcy would be something that we've never actually done before... that combined with the strange feeling of waking up and reliving the exact dream that you just had is oddly funny at whatever fucking time it is... what time is it? Can I go out and brag about our little bedtime adventure without getting fried?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and reached into the bedside drawer, taking out a very small analog watch that he kept there. "It's three forty-two PM, but I bet you'd make a much more delicious strip of bacon than whatever humans use in theirs." Itachi said, in reference to Sasuke's bad-humored suggestion that he would 'fry' in the sun. Vampires absolutely did not _fry. _It was much more frightening than that. _Frying _suggested you got crispier on your skin, which would actually cut off your sensory nerves and dull out whatever else you suffered through from that point on.

No, vampires simply fell apart. Depended on the clan, how it was that they disintegrated. Some would walk into the sunlight and have their heads fall right off of their bodies without further notice, then the pieces would get smaller and smaller until they were dust. Some would melt. Some would simply poof into a gaseous substance the moment they stepped into sunlight. Surely the most scary thing about the sun wasn't what it _did _it was the fact that by the time you _knew _what it'd do to you, you'd already be dead. Imagine that? Knowing that there is something that without doubt – _will _kill you, but never knowing how or why.

"Humans use... ugh! What's that little retarded pink creature called? From that movie Carrie, right – PIGS! That's what it was. Yeah it's pigs. Humans eat weird things don't they? Imagine that, animals that roll around in the mud all day and they chop them up and have a meal or two."

Itachi frowned. "I'm sure that an adult pig would suffice for many more meals than that, Otouto."

Sasuke shrugged, yawning sleepily. "Doesn't matter for me. I've got the best stuff right here!" He said with a sultry smirk, licking his lips very deliberately and glancing at Itachi in a way that could only be described as suggestive. "Speaking of this amazing delicacy that I so enjoy, your neck is looking sinfully undisturbed this fine afternoon..."

All Sasuke received for his efforts was a roll of the eye as Itachi deliberately faced away from him and lied back down. "Go to sleep, you Incubus."

Sasuke giggled. "Wrong supernatural being there, big bro. The word you're looking for is _Vampire. _Try again. If you get it right this time, I'll give you a big wet kiss!" He waggled his eyebrows in a way that he just _knew _Itachi was aware of, even if his elder brother wasn't looking at him.

"I do enjoy my kisses from you to be wet, but as you know, my liquid of choice is not saliva when it comes to what _makes _a kiss wet. If I were to kiss you I might be tempted to have another drink, and I think we are _both _drained of any and all bodily fluids, at _least _for the next few hours.

Sasuke pouted, but decided to be a good sport, and snuggled up close to Itachi's back – making a final effort in seduction as he laid a _very _open mouthed kiss against his brother's shoulder blade. Itachi didn't show one bit of reaction, but Sasuke giggled as he felt the blood rising up to greet his lips. It probably wasn't natural the way their bodies begged to be consumed by each other, but it was so damn _sexy _that Sasuke refused to bother Itachi by inquiring into whether or not it was normal for a vampire's blood to try and escape his body in an attempt to be drunk by another vampire.

Maybe he'd go down to the deep basement tombs tomorrow – because Sasuke bet that he knew _exactly _who to ask.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and you've waited so long for it. It's seriously the best I can manage right now, so please try to be grateful for this little bit if you can. **

**I'd also really appreciate a review and your vote on my poll. **

**Love always, **

**-Beloved**


	9. Red

**A/N: I know. Sorry. **

**Enoy!**

"Sasuke Uchiha, what a lovely surprise,"

Sasuke stared evenly at the man seated across the room from him, refusing to show any signs of fear or insecurity. He would not allow himself to be distracted by the power that he could feel radiating off of Madara, and he would not allow himself to be intimidated by it either. He was here for something specific and he wouldn't be leaving until he got it.

"I needed-"

"Madara... Please?" A voice interrupted him, sounding tiny and frail. Sasuke paused, looking down at the pitiful figure of the third vampire, crouched low at his brother's feet like an obedient pup, with one wrist that had tried to reach for Madara's lips, but was now instead gripped firmly in Madara's hand. What a disgusting image the two of them made together.

"Hush, Izuna." Madara scolded, "Sasuke, please continue."

"I needed to speak with you." Sasuke announced, keeping his chin held high.

"Please, _please... _too full, please..." They both ignored Izuna's desperate mutterings.

"Speak then, and try to be quick about it." Madara said, not even sparing his brother a downwards glance, even when the man began to thrash and twist in pain. Sasuke did his best not to gawk at Izuna himself, but it was a difficult effort. He looked so miserable, so desperate, so in _pain. _He was clawing at his own wrist, and the blood dripped down in agonizing rivulets, bright red against nearly transparent skin.

"Well," Sasuke began, distracted by Izuna's behavior, but determined to get out what he had to say. "My blood, lately... It's been sort of... Well, suffice to say that I bleed more easily."

Madara smirked.

"It hurts, Madara! _Madara, please!" _Izuna was screaming now, and scratching himself anywhere he could, then thrusting the wounded area towards Madara, and all the while whining, begging, _pleading, _with such urgency, such open and declared _need. _

"Bleed more easily – when?" Madara asked, ignoring his brother as he twitched and contorted.

Sasuke bit his lip nervously, not liking the knowledge in those eyes and hating the continuous interrupting behavior from the vampire on the floor as it went on and on, increasing in both volume and intensity.

"No particular time," He lied, "It just... comes out more easily. The blood, I mean." His eyes couldn't stay away from Izuna anymore, and they went frantically back and forth between the two brothers, watching as Izuna cried, thick red tears that smeared messily against his haunted but perfect face. Insane eyes wide open as they stared up at Madara, a level of worship in them that made Madara seem like some sort of deity, and yet there was a yearning there that Sasuke knew was not for him to see.

"No, young one. I don't believe it's really all the time. In fact, I bet that blood of yours only acts that way when your darling brother is all puckered up and ready for a sip of it."

It was easy for Sasuke to fake surprise. After all, he hadn't expected to be called on his untruth. Still, he didn't like giving the elders so much information. They were known to be cunning... He decided to deny Madara's accusation. "I don't have any idea what you're talk-"

"_MADARA, PLEASE!" _

Madara sighed, looking quite annoyed. "Hold on to your lie for just a moment longer, if you don't mind, Sasuke." He yanked his brother onto his lap and sunk his teeth deeply into his neck, drinking gulp after gulp of blood until Izuna went feint and passed out atop him, with his bony bloodied limbs still hanging there in unnatural ways. Sasuke stared in horror.

"You didn't have to bleed him to death just to shut him up..." He whispered, cruelly disturbed by what he'd just seen.

Madara laughed, and I t was a sick twisted sound that Sasuke hated even more than he'd hated Izuna's noises of desperation. It echoed off the tomb-hollowed walls in a horrific way that was all terror and no mirth.

"Stupid boy," The old vampire said tauntingly, licking his blood-stained lips, "That's what he'd been begging for all along."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

There were several ways that people did not like waking up. No one likes waking up to loud and unpleasant noises. No one likes waking up to a bucket of cold water. No one likes waking up alone after a night that they thought was meaningful.

For a vampire – that list was even longer. No one likes waking up with sun peeking through their window. No one likes waking up thirsty with the knowledge that they don't have enough blood left in their own body to hunt. No one- _No one- _likes waking up with a wooden stake pressed against their naked chest.

Unfortunately, that's exactly how Neji Hyuuga woke.

He blinked his eyes open, aware that firstly- the thick black curtains usually over his window were gone, and if he moved from his bed he'd be fried. Secondly – he'd been so busy the night before that he'd had no time to hunt. Thirdly – there was a wooden stake pressed against his naked chest.

Oh, _jolly. _

"Naruto, love, what's wrong?" He asked, speaking very slowly, in the way that one speaks to a child holding a gun, or an insane man who has taken a child hostage.

His boyfriend didn't answer, he simply kept the steak pressed against Neji's heart with moderate pressure, breaking the skin just enough that Neji's energy was being wasted trying to heal it, but not enough for it to kill him or do him permanent harm.

Naruto's hands were shaking.

The next major discovery that Neji made was the reddish glow that seemed to be surrounding Naruto. Gone were the gorgeous blue eyes that he admired so, and demonic red ones replaced them. He looked deeper into those eyes and saw pure, unhidden distress.

"I don't want to do this," Naruto whispered, as tears raced down his cheeks.

Of course, of all the humans to fall in love with, Neji had to pick the one possessed by a vampire-murdering demon.

"Then don't do it," Neji said, sounding much more sure than he felt, "You're stronger than this, Naruto."

He could see the rage in the demon's eyes for a moment, and thought that whatever part of Naruto that was protecting him from being staked might have slipped away. Then, with a high keening shriek, Naruto threw the stake across the room, and leaped away from Neji, breathing deeply and roughly.

A moment later, he was closing the curtains, and then he curled into himself, crying miserably.

Neji didn't know how long the blond was there on the floor, but he had to admit, he was rather hesitant to go comfort him.

Nearly two hours later, neither of them had moved, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Neji said quietly, admitting an ashen-faced Sasuke who looked about as terrified as Neji had felt when he woke up.

Somehow, the first thing that Sasuke noticed when he entered the room was the slightly bloody stake sitting untouched in the middle of the floor. With several looks going quickly back and forth between the stake and Naruto, he shook his head and turned to Neji.

"I am already way too fucked up to even wanna _know _what _that _was about," He said, glancing again at the stake, "But did you know that when vampires from the same clan enter romantic relationships with each other, the similarity between the blood becomes so strong that they are literally _sharing _it?"

Deciding that he could afford the distraction in that moment, Neji humored Sasuke and gestured for him to continue.

"I mean, take me and Itachi for example, if we go on for much longer drinking from each other, then the blood in his veins will be the exact same blood that's in mine."

Neji nodded.

"You see the issue, then, yes?"

Neji sighed, "Of course. No two vampires have the same exact type of blood. That's what makes us so elite. We're all unique in our powers and strengths, which means that there are barely any sure ways to kill us." They both looked down at the stake then – one of the _sure _ways to kill a vampire.

"Exactly," Sasuke continued, "So if Itachi and I reach a point where our blood is that identical, it will start rejecting whoever has the most of it in that moment. I mean – _painfully. _It will literally start trying to force itself into the other person's body instead."

Neji was struck with the distinct impression that Sasuke was not just learning this from a book. The horrified expression on the Uchiha's face was a pretty good hint.

"You've seen it happen to someone, haven't you? That thing you're talking about. The _needing _your blood to get out of your body."

Sasuke nodded, glad that Neji didn't ask too many questions about how Sasuke just happened to know two other vampires in an incestuous relationship with each other.

"It scares me, Neji. I don't want that for me _or _Itachi. Already, we smell almost identical. _Already, _I bleed more easily when I'm around him."

"So what are you going to do? Stop drinking from each other?" It was Naruto who had asked it, and both Neji and Sasuke looked down at him in shock at the perfectly rational solution.

"I suppose I could do that..." Sasuke mused.

But Neji knew by the look on his friend's face that Sasuke wouldn't stop. He and Itachi were addicted to each other. They would keep on going exactly as they were until it destroyed them, exactly like he was doing with Naruto. It seemed that in the end, the Uchiha brother's would be the downfall of each other.

Neji wished he knew a way to help, but another glance at the stake on his floor and he remembered that he really had some domestic issues to work out first.

Sasuke seemed to be hearing his thoughts.

"We're just screwed, aren't we?" The Uchiha asked, dramatically collapsing to the ground, though his "fall" managed to land him several paces away from the stake.

"Screwed, huh?" Neji considered, "Yep. I think that's exactly correct."

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. **

**I hope you guys review! **

**I love you guys for reading! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
